Talk:Lugalbanda, the Wanderer-King/@comment-3018862-20171005032655
It's pretty easy to kill consistently (and a lot more satisfying to fight imo) without the Dual Guns/Longsword Potential build and without using Overdrive if you've farmed up enough equipment and use the right Augments. If you don't have them but have the Ares 90 Skell with a few Custom.WP-ATK augments on the Aghasura Cannon, it's pretty easy to accumulate high-level armor as long as you've got some patience: You need good Infinite-tier armor, high enough Accuracy, the right Resistance augments and every party member needs 2 Resist Control XX augments equipped (to 100% resist Terrible Eye's third hit Control status effect, you need 200 Control resistance). Planting two Attribute Resistance probes in Noctilum via FrontierNav will also help moderately (put them in two FN probe sites that have S in Combat Support to get the maximum level of 5). Defense-wise, stack Physical Resistance Up XX armor traits and augments as much as possible (good Heavy Phys res armor drops consistently from the tyrant 'Pyotr, the Shepherd' which can be farmed easily using the Ares 90 Skell) since the bulk of his attacks inflict Physical damage and/or the Physical Resistance Down debuff. Even some of his non-Physical attacks inflict that debuff. If you can get armor pieces that drop with 'Resistance Up' traits then all the better. It's less important to have high Electric and Beam resistance but those help to some degree. Don't mind if you have low Thermal, Ether or Gravity resistances because they don't matter for this fight. Also, watch out for its Topple effect from its Tail Swing attack (but if you have high enough Defense and Physical Resistance you'll be fine even if you're toppled by it). When fighting this guy, the key is to get behind him as much and quickly as possible when attacking to nullify his extremely high Evasion. With my build I have about 450 Melee Accuracy in total and I have trouble hitting him from the front when he enters an Enraged state, but getting behind him and using Arts makes a world of a difference. I recommend keeping an eye on the locations of all of your party members and spread everyone out around it so nobody is bunched up, since several of its attacks hit in a wide cone. If you can get it down to about 50% health, focus entirely on it instead of the Ovis it summons (and tell your party members to do this too, using the Start menu command during battle). This is where it's most important to position yourself correctly behind it when attacking since it gains a high-Evasion buff after summoning Ovis. If you kill all of the Ovis it summons before it can feast on a single one, it enters a 'frenzied with hunger' state that powers him up significantly and inflicts pretty nasty Spike damage so make sure to avoid doing this, or else your party could be easily wiped or you'll have to beat a hasty retreat and escape the fight. While the Ovis are out, it will start eating them one at a time and recovering health, and this is the chance to deal tremendous damage since once it moves to eat an Ovis it stays still for a long time afterwards (giving you time to move behind it and attack for more damage and accuracy). If you can beat it quickly enough, you can skip his final phase where he gets a lot tougher once he finishes eating all the Ovis. I farm this tyrant as a Bastion Warrior with Psycho Launchers/Longsword using the Fortified Flesh, Fast Forward, Supreme Sword and Secondary Accelerator Skills (if you have an Ether weapon, use Core Crusher instead of Supreme Sword for more damage). Arts-wise, I use Rising Blade and Tornado Blade as wild card skills sprinkled between using Burning Slash->Incendiary Edge->Blossom Dance->True Stream Edge depending on how each fight goes. If you can position well, it's viable to use Ultraslash for the huge Back Attack bonus damage. I use Lightning Cloak near the start of the fight since it likes to use Tail Collider within its first 3 attacks, and periodically throughout the fight as necessary. Astral Protection is my backup emergency defensive aura Art, but once I got the hang of fighting him I hardly use it. I use Elma (Ghost Factory for team Decoy buff, good positional damage), H.B. (great TP generator and tank) and Mia (massive ranged damage and debuff cleansing) as party members, but so long as they're armed appropriately with enough health/defenses and Physical Resistance you can use almost any party member who is offensively/defensively viable such as Nagi, Murderess or Alexa. It's a nasty critter, but it can be fought handily with the right defenses and enough good position-based offense. Good luck!